


Mission: Get Akashi and Kuroko together!

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise decides to make a group chat to talk about his plan to get Akashi and Kuroko together. Although somehow reluctant, Kise manages to convince everyone to help and the mission starts. there is, however, someone who everyone (Except for Murasakibara) failed to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Get Akashi and Kuroko together!

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of wrote this when I got bored.

_Group chat. Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, Tetsuya and Shintarou._

Kajio's Kise: [Sent at 12:30]: EVERYONE! MISSION GET AKASHICCHI AND KUROKOCCHI TOGETHER STARTS NOW! KAGAMICCHI EXLUDED DUE TO HIM LIKING KUROKO! SEND IN EVERYTHING YOU KNOW! GO OUT AND HUNT FOR ALL THREE! GET KAGAMICCHI AWAY AND KUROKOCCHI AND AKASHICCHI TOGETHER!

Kajio's Kise: [Sent at 12:31]:MISSION STARTS NOW! GO GO GO GOOOOO!!!!

Purple titan: [Sent at 12:40]: Ehhh.. Kise-chin.. you woke me up. I was dreaming of candy. You do realise who you invited to the chat, right?

Kaijo's Kise: [sent at 12:41]: Don't ruin this! I'll give you two bags of candy if they confess to each other by the end of the day!

Purple titan: [Sent at 12:41]: I'm in.

Midorima: [Sent at 12:45]: No.

Kajio's Kise: [Sent at 12:47] One year supply of lucky items!

_[Tetsu-kun's girl was invited by Hot body]_

Tetsu-kun's girl: [Sent at 12:48]: TETSU-KUN'S MINE!!! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE HIM DATE AKASHI-KUN!

Hot body: [Sent at 12:48]: Im in as long as u get me the shoes Ive been wanting for ages

Midorima: [Sent at 12:50]: I'm in.

Kaijo's Kise: [Sent at 12:54]: Good. Momoicchi!! Don't ruin this!! And Aominecchi... change your name then it's a deal.

_[Hot body changed to Daiki]_

Tetsu-kun's girl: [Sent at 12:55]: I have to admit that Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun would make a cute couple.

Daiki: [Sent at 12:56]: deal

Kaijo's Kise: [Sent at 12:58]: MISSION START!!!!

Daiki: [Sent at 2:36]: Tetsu's at Maji burger with Kagami. About to walk in

_[Kaijo's Kise changed to Kise]_

_[Tetsu-kun's girl changed to Momoi]_

Purple titan: [Sent at 2:39]: Ne, why is everyone changing names?

_[Purple titan changed to Daiki]_

Daiki: [Sent at 2:40]: change back now

Daiki: [Sent at 2:43]: You're no fun.

_[Daiki changed to Atsushi]_

Kise: [Sent at 2:48]: Akashicchi spotted in Tokyo!

Kise: [Sent at 2:50]: I repeat, Akashicchi spotted in Tokyo. Midorimacchi! Get him!!

Daiki: [Sent at 2:51]: Got bakagami with me. Told Tetsu 2 borrow me a book from the library 4 me

Momoi: [Sent at 2:53]: Midorima succeeded in getting Akashi-kun to follow him.

Kise: [Sent at 2:54]: PART TWO! TIE AKASHICCHI UP AND BLIND FOLD HIM! AFTER THAT GET HIM TO KUROKOCCHI'S HOUSE! MIDORIMACCHI! HOLD HIM! MURASAKIBARACCHI! LIFT HIM OFF THE GROUND ONCE YOU GET THERE! I'M COMING WITH THE ROPES!!

Daiki: [Sent at 2:55]: u cant be fuckin serious. This will never work

Daiki: [Sent at 3:02]: r u guys dead?

Midorima: [Sent at 3:08]: We suceeded.

_[Taiga was invited by Momoi]_

Kise: [Sent at 3:10]: Momoicchi! Get Kurokocchi to go back to his house!

Taiga: [Sent at 3:10]: what the hell is this shit about!? Kuroko is mine!!

Daiki: [Sent at 3:12]: calm ya self tiger. Leave some of that energy 4 me

Kise: [Sent at 3:15]: *whispers* I totally find this ship hot but KAGAMICCHI!! IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAIKI-SAMA I WILL SEND THE PURPLE TITAN TO BITE YOUR FUCKING FINGERS OFF!!

Momoi: [Sent at 3:16]: Ki-chan?

Kise: [Sent at 3:17]: Oh shit! No no! No!! Don't read it Aominecchi!

Kise: [Sent at 3:24]: it has suddenly gone quiet.

Daiki: [Sent at 3:25]: I knew it. Kagami, give me the ten bucks the next time I see ya

Kise: [Sent at 3:27]: Aominecchi is more stupid than Kagamicchi.

Atsushi: [Sent at 3:27]: I've got Kuroko. Carrying him back to his house.

Midorima: [Sent at 3:29]: put him in his bedroom. Akashi is impatiently waiting on his bed. He's still tied up but I changed the ropes to baby blue ribbon.

Kise: [Sent at 3:40]: classy.

Taiga: [Sent at 3:43]: I'll just buy you burgers, Ahomine, kay?

Kise: [Sent at 3:45]: I hate you Kagamicchi.

Daiki: [Sent at 4:20]: Blaze it.

Kise: [Sent at 4:30]: so did it work?

Kuroko: [Sent at 4:43]: Yes, it worked. I like my gift and I think the blue ribbons suit him. Sei-kun being too stubborn made me confess first but we're a couple now.

Kise: [Sent at 4:43]: KUROKOCCHI!? WHO INVITED YOU!?

Kuroko: [Sent at 4:44]: I was here all along.

_[Seijuurou was invited by Kuroko]_

Kise: [Sent at 4:46]: A-Akashicchi...

Seijuurou: [Sent at 4:50]: I will make sure all the training in your schools for you is doubled and tripled for Ryouta.

_[Taiga has left]_

Kuroko: [Sent at 4:53]: You all have no idea how embarrassed I was when I walked in to see Sei-kun tied up on my bed.

Daiki: [Sent at 4:44]: U totes were turned on.

_[Daiki had left]_

_[Midorima has left]_

_[Atsushi has left]_

_[Momoi has left]_

_[Kise has left]_

Seijuurou: [Sent at 4:50]: So were you, Tetsuya?

Kuroko: [Sent at 4:51]: no.

Seijuurou: [Sent at 4:52]: I am right next to you. Don't lie.

_[Kuroko has left]_

_[Seijuurou has left]_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeh. I've got more planned. Tell me what you all think! ^-^


End file.
